


Professional Associates: origin?

by Neriene



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M, how they probably bonded, minor appearances of persephone and hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriene/pseuds/Neriene
Summary: One-page comic.By special request, Hermes is sent to retrieve Persephone from the Underworld.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	Professional Associates: origin?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellesra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/FoBTvkL)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wasn't sure if this would count as an origin story (plus I haven't beat the whole game yet so I went by existing mythology + a bit of inferring), but for sure this would bond them for eternity.  
> Hope you enjoy this piece!


End file.
